fusionfalllegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blossom/@comment-197.88.87.31-20190112213100
May 20, 7:24 AM-PM Spider-Armor 10/Super Sonic-Boom: Heroes United Quotes Spider-Armor: We're probably looking at a parallel world thing. LEGO-Batgirl: Parallel worlds are a theory, and a shaky one at best. Spider-Armor: Are you serious? I go to them all the time. Maybe if you knew where that mecha-alien was from it might prove... Sonic-Boom: Will you shut up already?! Spider-Armor: Exactly, nothing's going to get answered sitting around here. Sonic-Boom: In case you hadn't noticed, we're holding you under house arrest. Spider-Armor: You weren't holding me. I was staying to see how I could help. activates the Spider-matrix 3 of 3 found this interesting | Share this Spider-Armor: realizing he is wearing Sonic-Boom’s scarf and that Sonic-Boom is wearing Spider-Armor’s jacket Why the what am I dressed like a cowboy? Sonic-Boom: Oh, man. Please, don’t tell me I’m wearing jacket! Beast Boy: You guys are our best hope? We're doomed. 3 of 3 found this interesting | Share this Spider-Armor: Mr. Smoothie isn't here, buddy. That's messed up. Sonic-Boom: My partner's in a coma. If you're stressing over a frozen drink, you are TOTALLY getting real busted! Spider-Armor: We're in Bellwood - my hometown, or it should be. But it's all different. Part of me hoped it wouldn't be. This pretty much proves it. Sonic-Boom: THIS doesn't prove anything. Spider-Armor: You know that friend you care about? Well, I have a girlfriend who knows Japanese, a sith-grandfather and a best friend that I care about. They don't exist here. I may never see them again. I'm totally alone. So go ahead. Do your worst. Sonic-Boom: ...Maybe we can - help each other. 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: I've got an idea, but you have to trust me. When I fire you gotta make your roly poly thing. Spider-Armor: You're not thinking of... Sonic-Boom: Yes, I am. Spider-Armor: Isn't that dangerous? Sonic-Boom: Probably. Spider-Armor: On three? Sonic-Boom: I've officially decided I like you, nice guy. Spider-Armor: Same here, fan of the X-Men. 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: Have anything to say to yourself before I commence the face stomping? Spider-Armor (as Armodrillo): Yeah, you just made a terrible mistake! 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Girl-Thor: Spider-Armor as Rath Thank you… master…! Um... who are you? Spider-Armor (as Rath): Who am I? Seriously? I'm the cat who's all that. The Rath attack. And about a hundred other things. Sonic-Boom: on Spider-Armor as Rath Time in! 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Spider-Armor: I'm Spider-Armor 10-Hero, your half-brother. stares Um… Spider-Armor 10? Like the biggest hero in the world who acts like Ben Tennyson and Peter Parker known as Spider-Man. appears fighting Evil-Sonic Sonic-Boom: Matt Murdock! Daredevil: Everybody down! Sonic-Boom: Daredevil! explodes. Sonic-Boom rushes to Daredevil. Sonic-Boom: Nick, hold on. his communicator Sonic-Boom: LEGO-Batgirl, Matt is down! Matt is down! to Spider-Armor Sonic-Boom: This is all YOUR fault! Spider-Armor: My fault?! Sonic-Boom: Yeah! Your fault! 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this LEGO-Batgirl: Sonic-Boom! her weapon freeing Sonic-Boom Sonic-Boom: Yeah. THAT WAS MY LEG! LEGO-Batgirl: Evil-Sonic Your move. leaves Spider-Armor: Your sidekick wants to blow you up, and she's your friend? You might be safer on my Earth. LEGO-Batgirl: Sonic-Boom can lose his builds relatively pain-free. 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: My most powerful builds came from the Omega Nanite. A lot of people are going to get hurt, and I can't stop it. What happens when the best you can do just... isn't enough. Spider-Armor: You get a power-up. Sonic-Boom: Weren't you listening? Evil-Sonic has the Omega! Spider-Armor: I'm not talking about a nanite. into Goop Goop! 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: Hey! What are you…?! as Goop goes in his body Whoa, okay, that feels weird. as Goop changes his body into a suit Whoa. That’s so awesome! Now what’s suppose to happen now? as Goop’s head appears on Sonic-Boom’s left arm, making Sonic-Boom shocked Aaah! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Quit it, you’re scaring me to death! Spider-Armor (as Goop): Build something! Sonic-Boom: a hammer hand on his right arm and it grows spikes Awesome! You’re an awesome half-brother! So, what's the plan? Spider-Armor (as Goop): You build stuff. I make it better. Fight, fight, fight, we win. Sonic-Boom: Works for me. 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: How are you going to carry it? That thing must weigh 10 tons. Spider-Armor: I'm not going to carry. the Spider-matrix and turns into Upchuck. Spider-Armor (as Upchuck): Upchuck! the sphere Let's do this again someday. as Upchuck enters the portal Spider-Armor: Wow. That was just... wow! 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Sonic-Boom: the theme Ben 10 theme song It started when the nanites went ka-pow upon the scene. Transforming all life on Earth like nothing you've ever seen. But there's one lucky hedgehog who can make them build machines. He's Super Boom. Daredevil: It's... catchy. It's good to see you happy, Sonic-Boom. Just remember, in this world, right now - all those things can be taken away in an instant. Is this interesting? | Share this Dark-Knight-Catwoman: Bring Sonic-Boom to me - immediately! Arctic-Batman: on the monitors Hands full? My team is her to help. You'd be well advised to let them. Dark-Knight-Catwoman: You'd be well advised to get off my screens, White Knight. I'll see you tried for treason. Arctic-Batman: While you’re filing the paperwork, we’ll be saying New York. Now join us or stay out of our way! Is this interesting? | Share this Battle-Damaged Spiderman: The fragment came from the machine. LEGO-Batgirl: Can you tell us anything about it? Battle-Damaged Spiderman: Yes, but not right now. Spiderman takes the fragment and flies off in his ship LEGO-Batgirl: For the record, most scientists aren't like that. Is this interesting? | Share this Spider-Armor (as Lodestar) and Sonic-Boom: their fighting, both notice a sign about to fall on some people Time out! Innocents! Is this interesting? | Share this Sonic-Boom: Spiderman's ship lands near them My sidekick. Spider-Armor: Is he like you? Sonic-Boom: Uh, no. Battle-Damaged Spiderman's a little crazy, and he's working for the wrong side. But otherwise - not so bad. Spider-Armor: Spiderman emerges carrying a weapon What constitues "not so bad" on opposite world? Is this interesting? | Share this Evil-Sonic: Why would you speak of me so, huh? I am Evil-Sonic. I came home. You are pleased? Battle-Damaged Spiderman: No. Not especially. Is this interesting? | Share this Spider-Armor: Does a long explanation mean something bad on your Earth too? Sonic-Boom: Yeah, of course. Is this interesting? | Share this LEGO-Batgirl: But the Knights have figured out how to close the rift. You need to get Spider-Armor 10-Hero back to New York if he ever wants to see his home again. Sonic-Boom: Figures. Just when I almost considered liking you. Spider-Armor: Hold on a second. You think I'm leaving you like this? This may not be my Earth, but it's still Earth - sort of. Sonic-Boom: Thanks, but this is my problem. Is this interesting? | Share this Evil-Sonic: The nanites in those creatures are different and powerful. Your nanites are weak. I have no use for you. Where is the boy? LEGO-Batgirl: HIS nanites are off limits! Is this interesting? | Share this Evil-Sonic: The power to change life itself. What foolishness to give my brothers such a command. Sonic-Boom: Preaching to the choir. Is this interesting? | Share this Arctic-Batman: That thing was made to control machines, and until it burns through them, it’s got every active nanite in the Bug Jar at its command. You think you can stop that? Spider-Armor, Sonic-Boom: We can try! Is this interesting? | Share this Sonic-Boom: as Armodrillo has him Do something - ANYTHING! starts being absorbed. Spider-Armor tries to throw a LEGO piece at Evil-Sonic as Armodrillo, but fails and it hits Sonic-Boom Ouch! Do something BETTER! Spider-Armor: I can try calling it names! Later Spider-Armor: Evil-Sonic as Armodrillo Hey, Evil-Sonic! You’re nothing but a cheese rat! An apple-stone! A crazy panda robot! Is this interesting? | Share this Sonic-Boom: Your faceplate's fractured, Arctic-Batman. Get out of here before it cracks through. Arctic-Batman: Not a chance. Murdock would have your back. I'm here in his place. Is this interesting? | Share this Daredevil: I hear you had a little help. Sonic-Boom: Yeah, when his monster watch wasn’t conked out. Spider-Armor was a cool kid. I wonder if I’ll ever see him again. LEGO-Batgirl: With infinite dimensions, the math doesn't work in your favor, Sonic-Boom. Beast Boy: Math - the enemy of all things good. LEGO-Batgirl: Although, the cosmos works in mysterious ways. I think certain people are meant to meet - to fight side-by-side - to be friends. You may see one another sooner than you think. Noteworthy Events Major Events Spider-Armor travels to an alternate universe and meets Sonic-Boom, as well as other characters from his universe. Spider-Armor fights with Sonic-Boom against Evil-Sonic. Shocksquatch is unlocked and makes his first appearance. Spider-matrix Alien Debuts XLR8 (first re-appearance) Shocksquatch (first appearance) Goop (first re-appearance) Characters Spider-Armor Sonic-Boom LEGO-Batgirl Battle-Damaged Spiderman Beast Boy Arctic-Batman Dark-Knight-Catwoman Daredevil Girl-Thor Girl-Thor's Camera Man Flashback Characters Blossom Akatsutsumi (cameo) Darth-Anakin (cameo) Archie-Sonic X (cameo) Lantern-Ranger (cameo) Black-Lantern-Batman (cameo) Jules Hedgehog (cameo) Bernadette Hedgehog (cameo) Villains Evil-Sonic Aliens Used By Spider-Armor Armodrillo (off-screen transformation) Chromastone (x3) Lodestar Rath (x2) Ghostfreak (x3) Cannonbolt (x2) XLR8 (first re-appearance since the original series) Four Arms Shocksquatch (first appearance) Goop (first re-appearance since the original series) Murk Upchuck Flashback Only Aliens Stinkfly Echo Echo Upgrade Diamondhead Ripjaws Omnitrix-Symbiote Brainstorm Wildmutt Swampfire AmpFibian Way Big Jetray By Evil-Sonic Minecraft Swampfire Minecraft Four Arms Minecraft Armodrillo Actors Andrew Rhodes - Spider-Armor, Goop (Spider-Armor), Omnitrix-Symbiote (flashback), Upgrade (flashback) Roger Craig Smith - Sonic-Boom Ashlyn Nicole Selich - LEGO-Batgirl James Arnold Taylor - Battle-Damaged Spiderman Chris Edgerly - Spider-Ham Troy Baker - Arctic-Batman Anne Hathaway - Dark-Knight-Catwoman Edward Albert - Matt Burdock/Daredevil Girl-Thor - Herself Emiri Katō - Blossom Akatsutsumi Hayden Christensen - Darth-Anakin Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. - Archie-Sonic X Lantern-Ranger - Himself Kevin Conroy - Black-Lantern-Batman Unknown Actor - Jules Hedgehog Unknown Actress - Bernadette Hedgehog Girl-Thor’s Camera Man - Himself Jorge Bringas - Evil-Sonic, Minecraft Swampfire, Minecraft Four Arms, Minecraft Armodrillo Dee Bradley Baker - Armodrillo (Spider-Armor), Chromastone (Spider-Armor), Lodestar (Spider-Armor), Cannonbolt (Spider-Armor), Four Arms (Spider-Armor), Upchuck (Spider-Armor), Stinkfly (Spider-Armor, flashback), Echo Echo (Spider-Armor, flashback), Diamondhead (Spider-Armor, flashback), Brainstorm (Spider-Armor, flashback), Wildmutt (Spider-Armor, flashback), Swampfire (Spider-Armor, flashback), AmpFibian (Spider-Armor, flashback), Way Big (Spider-Armor, flashback), Jetray (Spider-Armor) John DiMaggio - Rath (Spider-Armor) Jeff Bennett - Ghostfreak (Spider-Armor) Yuri Lowenthal - XLR8 (Spider-Armor) David Kaye - Shocksquatch (Spider-Armor) Fred Tatasciore - Ripjaws (Spider-Armor, flashback)